terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthenite Armor
Earthenite Armor '''is a War Mode Post-Earth Lord armor set. Each piece are crafted from Earthenite Bars at an Earthenite Anvil, Disastrous Fragments, and Souls of Bright. It grants a total of 240 defense when worn. When all 3 pieces are worn together, They grant a set bonus. All 3 pieces are sold for in total. '''Earthenite Mask: Earthenite Bodyplate: Earthenite Cuisses: Crafting Earthenite Mask * 15 Earthenite Bars * 20 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Blight Sacs * 5 Wind Souls * 8 Souls of Bright * 25 Solar Fragments * 25 Nebula Fragments * 25 Stardust Fragments * 25 Vortex Fragments Earthenite Bodyplate * 30 Earthenite Bars * 25 Disastrous Fragments * 30 Blight Sacs * 15 Wind Souls * 15 Souls of Bright * 50 Solar Fragments * 50 Nebula Fragments * 50 Stardust Fragments * 50 Vortex Fragments Earthenite Cuisses * 20 Earthenite Bars * 20 Disastrous Fragments * 20 Blight Sacs * 10 Wind Souls * 10 Souls of Bright * 20 Solar Fragments * 20 Nebula Fragments * 20 Stardust Fragments * 20 Vortex Fragments Stats Earthenite Mask * 52 defense * +20% increased damage to all types of weapons * Increases maximum mana and life by 10 * +20% increased movement speed * +25% melee speed * +7 minion capacity * +10% minion knockback * +10% minion damage * +10% increased throwing velocity * +15% critical strike chance * +10% chance not to consume ammo Earthenite Bodyplate * 95 defense * +40% increased damage to all types of weapons * Increases maximum mana and life by 20 * +40% increased movement speed * +40% melee speed * +15 minion capacity * +25% minion knockback * +30% minion damage * +25% damage reduction * +25% increased throwing velocity * +27% critical strike chance * +20% chance not to consume ammo Earthenite Cuisses * 73 defense * +35% increased damage to all types of weapons * +30% increased movement speed * +20% melee speed * +10 minion capacity * +20% minion knockback * +25% minion damage * +20% increased throwing velocity * +15% critical strike chance * +15% chance not to consume ammo Set Bonus *20 defense *+25% increased damage to all types of weapons *Increases maximum mana and life by 20 *+25% increased movement speed *+30% melee speed *+35% increased throwing velocity *+25% chance not to consume ammo *+15% damage reduction *+2 minion capacity *+20% minion knockback *+60% minion damage *+20% critical strike chance *+80% accuracy *+500% increased mining speed *Minor improvements to all stats *Has a chance to dodge attacks *Allows infinite flight *Moves faster in liquids *Permanent immunity to lava *Summons an earth crystal that auto fires nearby enemies *Press UP to toggle stealth on and off *Hurting enemies has a chance to spawn buff boosters, pick boosters up to get stacking buffs *Double tap DOWN to direct your guardian to a location *Solar shields generate over time protecting you, consume the shield power to dash, damaging enemies Notes * Having all the extra defense accessories reforged to '''Warding '''along with this armor with the Endurance buff equipped can allow the player to survive 3-4 or more hits from the Dungeon Guardian while you can survive 1-2 or more hits in Expert Mode. Trivia *Earthenite Armor is one of the armors that allow infinite flight. *It is one of the strongest War Mode Post-Earth Lord armor sets in Terraria. Category:Armor Category:War Mode Armor Category:Armor items Category:Vanity Items Category:Vanity items Category:War Mode Category:Community Ideas